


Georgeous

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dream might've slipped up while in the middle of fucking George...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 345
Collections: Anonymous





	Georgeous

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on an android phone on polaris office whilst waiting for the bus end my suffering (sorry if there's random capilization and grammar mistakes) -Aggy

“Ah! Ahn-! Dream..!” George panted as Dream pounded into him. He threw his head back as Dream hit his prostate, letting out a whorish moan. “Please, please, please, please!” Dream hummed as he leaned down to plant some kisses on George’s neck, “You beg so prettily...”

George’s mind felt hazy, and fuck he just felt so good.

“Such a pretty boy,” he mumbled against George’s neck, “so Georgeous- fuck wait, I-I mean gorgeous!” George blinked at Dream, who had paused and was now trying to hold back a laughing fit. “Dream... What?” and there came the wheezes. He was wheezing so hard at his own mistake, and George couldn’t tell if Dream’s face is red from wheezing or from when he was fucking George. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help but to smile as Dream wheezes so hard that George thinks his lungs might collapse 

“Oh my god,” Dream managed to get out between breathes, George starting to laugh too. There was silence between them if you excluded all the wheezes and giggles. “You’re an idiot, Dream,” George said, looking up at his boyfriend with a fond smile.

“I know,” Dream chuckled, lightly rubbing circles onto George’s hip. He thrusted into him, George throwing his head back, “Oh- fuck!” And they were back at it again.


End file.
